Touma's misfortune strikes again
by Razette
Summary: Touma meets Accelerator and Misaka WORST in a alley. Uh oh. Rated T for Accelerator's colorful language only.


Touma's misfortune strikes again.

First, he was trying to protect some thugs from Misaka Mikoto, who later took off for some reason, leaving some very confused and angry thugs with Touma. Such misfortune… Touma faced these kinds of problems basically everyday now, since things start to calm down a bit. World War III was over, thank god. He was about to knock the first thug unconscious so he can make a dash for it, but before he can do that, all the thugs seems to slowly back away from him, with frightened looks in their eyes.  
"Heh?" He thought. Maybe they recognized him and heard a few stories about him or something. He turned and was prepared to run down the alley but jerked to a stop. At the end of the alley were 2 people. The only color Touma could see from their silhouettes are that one with white hair and crimson glaring eyes the other with brown hair and mischievous orange eyes. Oh. He turned again, and saw the thugs quietly retreating, hoping not to catch the white haired boy's attention.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Accelerator snarled.  
A thug turned to run, but a metal nail pierced his back. The girl with orange eyes, Misaka WORST now had a handful ready to throw. The thug fell down and writhed on the floor. The Mikoto clone turned to him with a look in her eyes that sometimes Mikoto gets when she wants to kill him for some random reason. Which is often. Clones share Mikoto's insane passion of defeating him too?!

"What am I doing here!? What are you doing here?" Touma said.

"We're picking up that damn brat. You're getting in our way." Accelerator said menacingly.

"We're picking up that annoying Last Order. Please stay~ Misaka wants to test out her new weapon!" Misaka WORST taunted.

"Eh?" Toumer stuttered. The two super powerful psychopaths both had a scary look, that probably meant, "you're dead, shrimp". Such misfortune! Touma turned around and saw that all the thugs had disappeared. Won't blame them. It's good that they aren't here. He doesn't want them to get hurt by these two... He pulled his attention back to the two psychos. Accelerator had reached up and flipped his switch on. WORST had pulled out a brand-new, shiny gun. Maybe Touma could deflect Accelerator's powers, he can't deflect a gunshot unlike Accelerator.

Accelerator and Misaka WORST grinned maniacally. A gunshot and a supernatural boom can be heard.

Last Order sighed. She'd heard the deafening booms. It must be her two guardians. They really have a hard time controlling themselves. She always plays the good cop, not that she doesn't like it, but she sometimes like to have a bit of after school time with her new friends. Last Order waved her friends goodbye and ran to where she heard the clash.

Touma had been rocketed back by Accelerator's earthquake, and he rolled last second to avoid WORST's bullet. He looked up at the sky and tried to make his head stop spinning. Touma got up and was blown back by another tornado. He quickly turned a little left last second again, but the bullet managed to clip him in the shoulder. WORST readied her gun again and Accelerator was about to blast something at him when a small, childish voice called 'STOP! Misaka says as Misaka tries to stop her guardians.' Immediately Accelerator crumpled on spot and Misaka WORST froze. Touma tried to look beyond the dust cloud to see Last Order, the control centre of the Misaka SISTERS. A 10-year old saved him. That was suppose to be his line! He is suppose to save a 10-year old! Not the other way around... Anyways...

"Last Order! Gee, thanks. What are you doing here? And what did you do with Accelerator...?"

"I'm here to go home! Can Misaka Misaka's savior number two help bring Misaka Misaka's savior number one home? Misaka cut off his connection with the Misaka NETWORK." Last Order pointed at the fallen Accelerator. Touma wasn't particularly happy to piggy back the guy that just tried to kill him. He was about to kindly decline before Last Order's voice piped up again.

"Pleeease? Misaka Misaka cannot uphold the weight of Misaka's Savior Number One... says Misaka as Misaka gives Savior Number Two puppy eyes." Touma tried to not look at Last Order. He really tried. But obviously it didn't work. Last Order's puppy eyes ends all puppy eyes. He is really doubting how Accelerator and Misaka WORST can say 'no' too those eyes.

"Fine, alright. But I've got to go after I do that."

"Yay! Says Misaka as Misaka cheers."

Touma picked up the unconscious Accelerator and started walking. WORST seems to maintain a blank expression and walk stiffly behind them.

Last Order, on the other hand, chattered away.

"Did you know that all of Misaka Misaka's guardians are terrible at cooking? We have to eat out everyday. But Misaka Misaka don't mind! Misaka Misaka loves her two new guardians! Says Misaka as Misaka boasts. Last Order seems to really love WORST and Accelerator. They must have a different personality with the little girl. Who wouldn't? Suddenly, the limp lump of white stirred on Touma's back. Touma suddenly tensed.

"jUYAHweruhalqw!" Accelerator gurgled. He murderously attacked Touma's back, but the albino have basically zero physical strength without his powers.

"Eh?" Accelerator can't talk? Whaaat? He set Accelerator down gently, but the white haired esper wobbled and grabbed onto the nearest railing.

"Hehe! Misaka Misaka had cut of Misaka's saviour number one's connection to the Misaka network, which helps him calculate and communicate. Misaka says as Misaka explains the situation." Last Order then pulled out a retractable cane from her backpack. She extended it and handed it over to Accelerator. "Misaka picked this up when Misaka's savior number one dropped this! Misaka says in a timid tone of voice."

"ywioASJDbhs" Accelerator grumbled as he grabbed the cane. What an unsightly group of kids. A little 10-year old grasping a stiff robotic WORST and Academy City's most powerful esper and Touma walking awkwardly beside them. He really thought about ditching the trio, but they now have arrived at the place where WORST, Accelerator, and Last Order lived. The whole thing is kind of odd. Didn't Accelerator killed off hundreds Misaka clones? Why is he hanging around and _protecting _this small Misaka Clone and living with the newest version of Misakas, WORST?

Anyways, it started to rain a bit. Plus, he was curious to see where to great Number 1 Level 5 lived. Then he thought about Index. Who will be very very angry. And hungry. Ouch...

"Hey, Last Order? I have to..." He was interrupted by Last Order.

"Misaka knows, says Misaka. That's why Misaka have asked a SISTER to escort Index-chan to our house! Misaka says as Misaka jumps up with excitement.

"Whaa? That's really no need..." Touma stammered. If Index was here, it would be harder to protect her!

"Why not? Asks Misaka Misaka. But too late. Index-chan and Misaka 10928 is already on their way! says Misaka proudly."

Before he can protest, they'd already arrived at the door. We entered and he was kind of surprised the place was somewhat clean, modern, and very normal. He wasn't sure what to expect. A dirty cell? A ginormous house? But this apartment looked really normal. But unfortunately, as soon as they all stepped into the apartment, Last Order must've dropped whatever spell she had on Accelerator and WORST.

"YOU BRAT!" an extremely angry WORST and Accelerator yelled, when regained their own bodies and voices. Touma rushed forward to intercept the two strong espers destroying the 10-year old, but instead, he had drawn their attention to him.

"And you...!" Glowering orange and red eyes turned to me. Before they can strike me dead, the door burst open, with Index, Yoshikawa, Yomikawa, and a Misaka 10928 appeared at the door. He guessed he can call them his saviors now.

"Touma!" Index shrieked and pounced on me.

"Ah! Everybody seems to be here. Well, it's late and it's pouring outside. Might as well have dinner. Maybe I will cook this time?" Yoshikawa offered. Then he suddenly remembered Last Order telling him about her guardian's terrible cooking skills.

"Uh, do you want me to cook?" I offered. Before Yoshikawa can say anything, Accelerator interrupted.

"What the fuck? Who asked you to stay?! And what is this brat doing here?!" He spat pointing at Index

"Misaka did~! Let him stay? Pretty please with cherry on top? Says Misaka as she pleads and giving you puppy eyes." Uh oh. He thought. The puppy eyes.

"Tch. Whatever." He said after a moment of thought and looking at Last Order. Then he turned to me. "If you dare do anything..."

"I swear I won't touch anything except the pan and maybe the stove." I put my hands up in a sign of surrender. Accelerator and Misaka WORST both stormed out of the room.

"Hmph. Those two old grannies. So short tempered." Yomikawa said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Nothing!" Yomikawa snickered.

They are like one big happy family. 'Happy' as in 'I won't kill you'. Accelerator seems like someone who would kill anyone who insulted him in any way. A little 10-year old is able to redeem Academy City's most horrifying monster really left me speechless. He walked over to the kitchen.

After cooking up something with the little ingredients this household have, he managed a small meal. Most of the things in the fridge and cupboards and cans and cans of tea, coffee, coke, and beer, a pack of cookies, and a bit of vegetables. Yea, he figured they don't cook often.

"Dinner!"

"Woohoo! First time eating at home with a meal that isn't burnt! Says Misaka as she cheers!" First time, huh? Wow...

"Mmm, smells good Touma! Where did you learn how to cook-jan?" Yomikawa asked.

"Wow Touma! I'm so hungry! Wha... why are there no meat?" Index moaned.

"Misaka will go get Accelerator and Misaka WORST, offers Misaka Misaka." Last Order said and ran off to their rooms. A second later.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Last Order got kicked out of both rooms before determinely popping back in. Finally Last Order succeeded by grabbing both of her guardians by their weaker arm.

"Let go of me you damn brat!"

"Misaka is going to threaten to shoot you!"

Last Order ignored the danger she was in and plopped both her guardians on the table and wiping a sweat from her brow.

"Phew! Misaka's guardians are hard to pull! Especially Misaka WORST..." she eyed WORST warily.

"Hah! That's why Misaka always wins in wrestling, bean sprout!" Misaka WORST elbowed Accelerator in the ribs.

"Shaddup, you stupid brat." Accelerator growled.

"Hey... aren't you "The Hero"? Questions Misaka..." WORST turned to me.

"Eh?"

"Ah, aren't you the one that beat the crap out of bean sprout?"

"Worst... I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Accelerator exploded from his chair and his hand shot up to his switch.


End file.
